Growing Her Wings
by Stefaleylove4
Summary: American Idol season 10. StefanoxHaley PiaxJames with a little LaurenxScotty and more. The story is better then the summary. Please read and review.


**Wish On A Star**

**Note: I do not own Idol or the characters.**

Chapter 1:Twinkle Twinkle Little Star

"HALEY ELIZABETH REINHART!" Michelle Reinhart called from the bottom of the stairs. A three year old Haley skipped down. "Yes, mommy?" Haley asked looking up at Michelle with big brown eyes. "I called you down for breakfast five times now! What was the delay, honey?"Michelle asked, realizing she scared the little girl. "I was drawing picture!" Haley handed her mother the messy drawing of Haley with a microphone. Haley had poured half a jar of pink glitter and glue on it, and then put her handprint on the bottom, so her hands were sticky, and so was the picture. "It's beautiful!" Michelle hugged Haley then patted her back softly. "Go wash your hands and you can have your butterfly pancakes with some orange juice!" "Okay!" Haley skipped to the sink, pulled the stool to the sink and scrubbed at her hands while humming Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. Michelle smiled. Haley turned the sink off, dried her hands, then kicked the stool aside. "Pancakes now?" Haley asked smiling. "Coming up!" Michelle set the pancakes down on the table then went to pour some juice. "Mommy?" "Yes Haley?" "Why do people dance or draw instead of singing?" "Because some people don't want to sing their whole life, they want to do something else. Maybe that something else is dancing, or drawing, or they're good at a sport." Michelle explained. "Oh." Haley said as she shoved a pancake bit into her mouth. They were silent for awhile until Haley finished. Michelle handed Haley her juice and then went to the living room. She turned on the TV and watched the news while Haley sipped on her juice. "Done with my juice Mommy!" Michelle smiled and went to get the cup. "You can go play outside now if you want." Michelle said while she washed dishes. "Okay!" Haley said as she opened the screen door. "Put on a coat!" Michelle added. "Okay Mommy!" She grabbed her blue coat with a heart on each pocket and was out the door. Haley thought about her mother's explanation of why people don't sing. She shrugged, "I want to sing and that's that." Haley said to herself. There was a park right near their house, so Haley skipped to the park. There playing was a little three year old boy with black hair and brown eyes, like hers. He walked up to Haley and looked her over. "Kitty got your tongue?" Haley asked, then giggled. The boy giggled too. "No, I just like your coat." He said, his cheeks turning as red as his fireman hat. "I'm Haley." Haley said, she was always a shy little girl. "I'm Fano" The little boy said, his cheeks still red. "Fano?" Haley asked, puzzled by his name. "Stefano!" A tall woman with long brown hair called. "Time to come home!" "I thought your name was Fano!" Haley said pouting. "My friends call me Fano, but Stefano is my real name!" Stefano fought back. "Oh, well you could've just told me that!" "Sorry!" "It's OK!" They made up quickly and Stefano waved as he ran home. Haley looked around and was alone, so she got on the swings. She swung back and forth until she got dizzy, then climbed onto the play structure. She slid down the slide a few times, then got bored without Stefano and ran home. "Haley Elizabeth!" Michelle said angrily. "Yes mommy?" Haley asked innocently. "Why were you at the park? I said not to go to the park unless I'm with you!" MichelleC scolded. "Sorry, there was just a little boy there and he wanted me to play!" Haley said, tears forming in her eyes. "It's OK, just don't do that again. You really scared Mommy!" Michelle said, she started to think 'How can I explain this to a little girl?' She decided to leave it at that. "How about later you introduce me to this friend? Right now it's lunchtime." Michelle took Haley's hand and they walked back home. Haley still couldn't get Stefano off her mind. Little did she know, her and Stefano were meant to be together. Even if as three year olds, they were just friends.

Chapter 2:Kickball

A six year old Pia Toscano sat on her favorite fuzzy pink Princess rug at home. She had her "best friend" Mia, over. Everybody always called them Mia and Pia. Mia laid across Pia's blue soccer rug. Pia came from a rich family who bought her whatever she wanted. Mia came from a rich family too. Their parents knew each other, and Mia and Pia were in the same Kindergarten class, so they knew each other well. "What coloring picture did you get, Pia?" Mia asked. Mia had long blonde hair and always wore a crown to show off that she was rich. Pia, on the other hand, had long black hair, but didn't like to show off and tried to make friends with everybody. Mia was only friends with the rich girls and tried to make Pia the same way, but Pia refused. Pia didn't care how much money your family had. If you were nice, she automatically wanted to know more about you. "I got the kitty." Pia answered, focused on coloring in the kitty. "I got the princess!" Mia said, showing Pia the picture.

"Very pretty!" Pia said, more focused on her picture then on Mia's words. Sometimes Pia got tired of Mia, but if she told Mia this then Mia would go crying to her mom and Mia's mom would talk to Mrs. Toscano and Pia would get in trouble. Pia sighed. 'If only Mia weren't such a brat,' she thought. "Done!" Mia waved her princess coloring page in front of Pia's face. There was so much glitter on it that Pia started to cough. "Eww! Don't get your germs all over me!" Mia said, moving back. 'If only my mom and Mia's mom weren't best friends.' Pia thought. "Well?" Mia waved her hand in front of Pia's face. Pia had tuned her out and imagined her life without Mia. "Huh? Yeah, sure!" Pia said, having no clue what she was agreeing to. Mia set her picture on Pia's bedside table to dry, and then picked up her purse and skipped down the stairs and out the door. Mia loved playing outside. Pia liked it too, but she didn't like the girly games Mia came up with. Pia wanted to play sports or something. Maybe even a singing game. Mia played Castle and Wedding. Pia sighed and she grabbed her red bag with a baseball on it. "Oh honey, bring the Coach purse outside! Not that old thing!" Alicia Toscano said with a disapproving stare. "No thanks Mommy, I like this bag. I don't wanna get my fancy bag all dirty." Pia lied. "It's fine,we can buy you a new one!" Alicia reassured. "Fine, but I'm bringing this one too if I have to bring my other one!" Pia grumbled. She reluctantly dragged her feet up the stairs and grabbed her pink Coach purse. She didn't keep anything in it except a few lollipops and a small book her mom bought her about fashion. Like Pia could read that well yet! Pia went back down the stairs, hugged her mom and dad, then skipped out the door after Mia. When Pia got outside, she saw a little boy around her age fighting with his friend over a kickball. Pia recognized the first boy as her new neighbor. She recognized the second boy as an old neighbor who had moved to a bigger mansion. She had never payed attention to either boy because her mom and dad mostly kept her inside so she wouldn't get dirty. She was only allowed outside when a friend was over or if she had an important reason to go outside. Pia looked over and saw that the first boy got the kickball and the second boy stormed home. "Fine! I have my own kickball! I probably have millions in my room!" The second boy yelled as he stuck his tongue out. "See if I care Mason!" The first boy yelled. Mason ran home and slammed the door behind him. Mia was taking stuff out of her bag, obviously setting up for their Princess game. The new boy started to walk towards Pia and Mia. "Ew! He's all messy! Stay away from my stuff!" Mia pulled her stuff towards her. Pia, however, didn't care. The new boy held his hand out, something he learned from his father probably. "I'm James. James Durbin." He smiled. Pia shook his hand, something she learned from seeing her mother do business. "Pia Toscano." She said, she smiled back. Pia shook the dirt off her hand, just so Mia wouldn't make a fuss. "Nice to meet you Pia!" James said. "Same to you!" Pia said, using her manners. "Wanna play kickball?" James asked, clearly hoping Pia would accept. "Of course I do!" Pia said, she was excited to finally have a kickball buddy. "What about me?" Mia pouted. "You can play too!" James replied back. "Ew! I don't wanna get dirty!" Mia shot back. "I can just play Princesses by myself!" She added. James looked at Pia and Pia just shrugged. James and Pia played until it got dark. "Pia Anne Rose Toscano! It is dark out, get inside!" Alicia yelled from the house. Pia waved to James and he ran home. "Mia Rochelle Smith that goes for you too!" Brittany Smith, Mia's mom yelled. They both grabbed their stuff and reluctantly went inside. "That was the neighbor's boy, James wasn't it?" Alicia asked. Pia simply nodded. "You know where that boy comes from, he doesn't come from a wealthy family and he is always playing in the dirt. You are forbidden from playing with him anymore because he might give you bad manners." Alicia finished. Brittany nodded. "You too, Mia!" "But I didn't even play with him!" Mia pleaded. Brittany nodded and gave her a hug. "Well, Alicia, it's getting late and Mia still must bathe, so see you tomorrow!" Brittany was on her way out the door when Alicia said, "Wait, Pia aren't you going to hug your best friend?" Pia trudged up to Mia and gave her a half hug. Alicia waved and then they were gone. The silver van sped off and when nobody could her them, Alicia sharply asked, "What happened between you and Mia? You didn't seem as happy as usual when she showed up and you seemed relieved when she left!" "Nothing, she just doesn't play games that I like." Pia replied, looking down at the floor. "Well she will be a better companion then the Durbin's boy!" Alicia said. "Now go to your room and get ready, you must take a bath before bed." She added. Pia walked up the stairs and as she reached her room she felt hot tears streaming down her face. She whispered to herself, "It's not fair, it's just not fair." She grabbed her stuff then went to her bathroom. Her mother got her ready for a bath, then Pia hid her tears as her mother scrubbed her back and ran about a million different hair products through her hair. "It's just not fair." Pia muttered under her breath.

Chapter 3:Choir

Naima Adedapo sat with her mother and sang loudly during church. People always said she had a beautiful voice, but she never believed them. She was 9 and everybody in her 3rd grade class were already chatting about how they would be dancers or doctors when they grew up. Naima wanted to be a singer, but the girls in her class teased her. "Not with that look!" They would say, then they would link arms and walk off laughing. Naima didn't have confidence anymore. When church was over, Naima's mother Rochelle walked over and talked with the new family, the Lusks. They had a son her age who loved to sing to, he was actually in her class. They didn't really hang out together because people would laugh and say that they were the "perfect tone-deaf pair". Then of course, Naima ran off crying and Jacob did too. Until, one day, there was a church bake sale and the Adedapos and the Lusks both helped bake and sell the foods. Naima had brought along her MP3 and Jacob brought his too, so they listened to each others playlists and talked. They had decided to be friends at school, and together they would be stronger. One day, at school, the middle school choir had come to sing and at the end chose 5 students to join in. Naima was picked first, then Jacob, then a few other kids from their class. The choir teacher stood up straight and cleared his throat. "We are honored to be able to perform for you all today, and we have decided to share the experience with you. The fifth graders will have to choose what middle school they will go to and they will also have to choose a musical program. Therefore, we would like to show you what you would be signing up for if you chose choir. Fifth graders, please stay after the younger students leave today. But now, we will start off with simple vocal warm-ups. The leader of this group will be," He pointed to Naima. "You, young lady." Naima was shocked. "What is your name?" He offered her the microphone. "Naima, Naima Adedapo." She said, shyly keeping her head down. "Well, you will lead us in the vocal warm-ups!" He handed her a sheet with the words and she immediately knew how to read the notes. "MmmmmMA!" Naima said, in a quiet, but clear voice. "Say it a little louder" The principal instructed. "MmmmmmMA!"Naima said, loud and clear. "MmmmMA!" The other four repeated, trying to hold in a laugh. "My mother made me macaroni!" Naima sang, again loud and clear. The other four repeated, but she could tell they were trying to hold in a laugh. At the next few, people laughed and Naima got embarassed. "Thank you, Ms. Adedededapo." The choir teacher said. "It's Adedapo" Naima corrected, then she went to the back of the line, behind the last student. "Good job Naima Adedededededapo." The girl teased. Naima didn't respond, she was better then that. As soon as the class was over, Naima went over to Jacob, tears starting to stream down her face. "What's wrong?" Jacob asked as he gave her a hug. "They teased me just because the teacher called me Ms. Adedededapo." She sniffled. "Aww, it's okay, they're just jealous because you have an amazing voice!" Jacob consoled her. She smiled weakly. "Thanks." They both walked back to class and sat down. For the first time ever, Jacob felt important.

Chapter 4:A Star Is Born (Well, Almost.)

"Mommy, mommy!" Haley called as she ran down the stairs. She held purses and her favorite scarves in her tiny arms. "Yes honey?" Michelle asked, without looking up from her laptop. "Can I go to the park?" Haley asked, moving some purses to the other arm. "Sure, but come right back when I call you." Michelle was busy, so having Haley safe at the park really helped. Haley kissed her mom on the cheek, then slid open the screen door and ran. She saw Stefano at the park, and was pleased. "Hi Fano!" She shouted as she set her purses down on the bench. "Haley!" Stefano yelled as he set his shovel and pail set down to go hug her. She hugged him back and then he asked, "Why did you bring all that stuff out?" "Because I gonna play with it!" She answered, still smiling. "Okay! Wanna play a game?" Stefano asked, back down scooping sand into his pail. "Yeah! What game?" Haley asked, watching him scoop the sand into his blue starfish pail. She saw some sand pressers on the picnic table next to her and picked them up, "Just any game!" Stefano answered, cheery that Haley was playing with him. "Okay! I gonna work at bakery in the game!" Haley said quickly. "I gonna scoop sand!" Stefano said, thinking of a job that would include his shovel and pail. "That's not a job!" Haley pouted. "Yes it is!" Stefano said, sticking his tongue out at her. Haley's eyes teared up. "Oh, I sorry Haley!" Stefano ran over and hugged Haley. Haley smiled and said "No problem!" So it was decided. Haley was a baker and Stefano would be a customer who also owned a barber shop. "Hi! I wanna buy a cupcake!" Stefano said, playing the customer of Haley's Bakery. "Ok! Coming right up Mister Fano!" She put some sand into the starfish sand presser and handed it to him. "Here's your cupcake!" "Thank you Miss Haley!" He handed her the pink seashell sand presser and she put it on the picnic table. "Thanks for shopping with us!" Haley had heard that phrase from the ladies at the store, or on TV. She decided it sounded like a nice line to use if you owned a bakery, so she decided to use it. Haley pretended to "lock" her store, and walked over to Stefano's barber shop. "I want my hair cut!" Haley demanded. "Ok! Stefano grabbed his shovel and pretended to snip an inch off Haley's hair. "Thank you!" She handed him the pink seashell and he bowed. He learned it from watching fairy-tale movies. The prince always bowed to the princess. And Stefano treated Haley like his princess. "Haley, lunch is ready!" Michelle yelled from the door. Haley hugged Stefano, then waved over her shoulder to him as she ran home. She was happy, she made a friend, but she was only three, so he was just a friend to her. Little did she know, that may change.

Chapter5:Gucci Girl

"Pia Ann Rose!" Alicia Toscano yelled up the stairs. Pia came bounding down the stairs in her jeans and T-Shirt with a puppy on it. Her hair was in a ponytail and she wore blue sneakers. She knew her mother would disapprove, but it was worth a try. "Pia Ann Rose Toscano, what are you wearing?" Michelle asked, looking up and down at her outfit as if she wore a potato sack instead of a real outfit. "My play clothes!" Pia said, smiling her cute toothless smile. "Go change right now!" Her father ordered. She sadly trudged up her stairs and put on a ruffled orange shirt and an orange sequined skirt. She put black leggings on under it and orange ballet flats. She refused to wear something frilly and pink. Ruffled and orange was as far as her mother would get her to go. She wasn't a show-off like Mia. She peeked outside the window and saw a silver van pull up. She sighed. Then, looking outside, she saw James. She immediately didn't care if Mia was there. She didn't even care if her mom got mad at her. Playing kickball was better than princesses any day. "Pia!" Mia yelled as she pushed open the van door and ran towards Pia. Pia inhaled glitter and coughed. "Ewww!" Mia yelled as she backed away. "It's just your glitter!" Pia shouted. Mia stomped her foot and said, "Well I love glitter!" Then she stormed to Pia's bench and sat down. Brittany Smith hugged Mia, then headed in. Without a word, Pia went inside, grabbed her baseball bag, and her Coach purse because she knew how her mother would fuss, and walked out the door. "Pia!" James shouted as he saw her. Pia dropped her purse down on her wooden bench with her name carved into it, and hugged James. Mia rolled her eyes, and Pia stuck her tongue out. James did the same and tears fell from Mia's eyes. "CRYBABY!" James yelled as Mia ran inside Pia's house. Pia stifled a laugh, and James almost fell over laughing. "You're so mean!" She said playfully. And Mia was sent right back outside, so she flopped down on the grass. She watched as Pia kicked the ball high over the fence and watched it fly into Mason's yard. Mason saw the kickball go flying, so he peeked out the window, curious to see who James was playing kickball with now. He saw the girl with long black hair and laughed. She was nothing but a preppy rich girl! She was probably just playing with him because she felt sorry. "She must be terrible!" Mason muttered under his breath. Mason watched as James hopped the fence, grabbed his kickball, and jumped back over. Mason was getting ready to watch the girl play. James rolled her the ball and she kicked it hard. It flew over James' fence this time, instead of Mason's. Mason was shocked. How was a _girl_ so good? He sighed. Nothing exciting ever happened since him and James fought. He pushed open his door and walked over to James. "Hi!" Pia said cheerfully. "Hi, Mason." James said with a disgusted look on his face. "Hi James." Mason said, returning the glare. Pia obviously understood that they were unhappy, so she hugged James and said, "Go away Mason!" Mason headed back, with a sad look. James replaced him, with a _girl_! He scoffed, there were better people to play with. Mia stood up and walked towards Mason. They both had one thing in common, they were replaced. "Hi!" Mia said, smiling. "Hey." Mason said, with the same smile. Mia had always watched her older sister's movies. It usually started off like this, then in 10 minutes, it became love. Mia decided she couldn't wait that long. Mason thought the same thing. His sister watched movies like that too. And he didn't wanna wait. Mia smiled and then she leaned in. Mason kissed her and Pia stared in wonder. "Eww!" Pia and James said in unison. James put the ball down and then said to Pia, "I gotta go, my mommy said if Mason came out and did anything like, well, that," James pointed to Mason and Mia giggling. "that I had to go in. See you later?" Pia nodded. She picked up her bags and went inside, feeling like a princess. Even if it wasn't love yet, Pia thought, soon it would be. She felt like she was floating. "Pia? PIA!" Mia shouted after Pia as Pia darted up the steps. "Yes?" Pia said, not even Mia could break her feelings. "James is back outside!" Mia said, with a disgusted tone in her voice. "Okay!" Pia floated back down the stairs, and out the door.

Chapter6:Talent Show

Naima read the poster. She read it over and over again. She couldn't believe her eyes. A talent show! This would finally be the chance to show off her talent. Not that she was a show-off, she just wanted to prove that she could sing. She saw Jacob on his way back to class from lunch and pulled him towards the bulletin board. "Look!" She said as she pointed to the poster. Jacob's jaw dropped. She was sure he was thinking the same thing that she was. "We should enter!" They both said in unison. Naima scribbled down her number and address, then handed it to Jacob. "Come to my house after school, we can practice and do homework together." Naima said, then she hurried off to class. Jacob turned to folded piece of paper over in his hand a few times, then slid it into his pocket. He was excited that he finally got to spend more time with Naima. He had always wanted to hang out with her. Naima rushed ahead, then looked back as if to say, 'What are you waiting for?' Jacob got the signal, and darted off after her. Naima smiled, she finally had somebody who supported her dream of singing. In class, Naima and Jacob passed notes. Naima's first note said, 'What song?' Then she signed it. Jacob passed one back, 'Umbrella?' He signed the bottom. 'Sure! By Rihanna?' Naima's said, her signature following. 'What other?' Jacob wrote, adding a smile and his name. No more notes came after that. Jacob and Naima both sat through a boring math lesson, then learned about creative writing, and finally they moved on to social studies. "Can anybody tell me where America is on the map?" Ms. Turner asked. She could be a nice teacher, if you listened to her. Jacob raised his hand. "Jacob, come up and point to America on the map." She handed him the pointer. "Here?" He asked,pointing to Canada by accident. The stick was thick, so he was really pointing to the correct spot. Ms. Turner nodded her head, no. "Ha ha! Looks like Jacob's brain is only filled with singing techniques!" The kids laughed. Ms. Turner turned towards them, and glared at Madison Smith. She had always hated Naima, and now since Jacob was her friend, Madison hated him too. "Try again." Ms. Turner gently said. Jacob set the pointer down, and pointed to the correct spot. Naima gave him a thumbs up and smiled encouragingly. He smiled and took his seat. "Great job." She whispered. Jacob just shot her a smile and sat as Ms. Turner lectured the whole class on kindness. Of course, later he would be blamed for a lecture. But did he care right now? Naima was all that mattered. Naima and music. That kept him going. **Note: Sorry for the short chapter. I had a friend over and she kept bothering me.**

Chapter7:Beauty and the Beast

"Haley!" Haley's mother called from the kitchen. Haley came bounding down the stairs. "Yes mommy?"She was wearing her crown and yellow Belle dress. Her yellow slippers with red bows were on her feet, and she wore white princess gloves. Mrs. Reinhart smiled. "Some boy is calling for you. He says his name is Fano?" She got a confused look on her face. Haley smiled and dropped her princess wand. "Stefano!" Haley called. "Go change and you can play with him." Haley ran up the stairs mid-sentence and threw her slippers off. She put on a pink princess T-shirt and purple sweatpants. She ran back downstairs and her mom tied a bow in her hair. "Go put on your sneakers!" Haley grabbed her princess sneakers and her mom did the velcro. "Go have fun honey!" Haley darted outside towards Stefano. Stefano put his hands out to stop her and she stopped. "I own the sand scoopy place!" Stefano declared. "I own Haley's Cafe!" She said. Stefano clutched his blue pail and shovel and went to scoop sand into the bucket. "I gotta potty!" Stefano said as he ran home. Haley just nodded. She pushed sand into the sand presses that she had grabbed from the picnic table. Just as she pushed sand into the seashell, a boy ran up. He picked up the shovel and pail and ran off. "HEY!" Haley screamed. She screamed at the top of her lungs and punched the air. Michelle rushed out. "Are you okay?" She asked. Haley's face was red. "That boy ran off with my friend's toy!" She said, her words coming out as puffs. Michelle sighed, and took her heels off. She ran after the boy until he stopped. "Excuse me?" She asked. "What?" The boy said, pouting. "That's not your's now is it?" Michelle calmed down, knowing Haley was okay. "No." He said, a scowl appearing on his dirt smeared face. "Then why did you take it from my daughter?" Michelle got on her knees so she could look him in the eyes. "Because I wanna play with it." He said, muttering under his breath. Michelle was a mother, so of course she knew how to understand mutters. She does have a 20 year old daughter. "You could've asked though, right?" She leaned toward him so she could understand him a bit clearer. "I guess." He muttered. He dropped the bucket and ran home. Michelle walked over to Haley, still barefoot and holding her heels. "Here honey." She handed Haley the bucket and Haley held it close to her chest. "Thank you mommy!" Haley said,as her mother walked home. Stefano slid open her door, wide eyed.


End file.
